Diskussion:Einen Sith
Wie ist Krayt eigentlich an die ganzen Sith gekommen hat er sie von ihren Heimatplaneten inführen lassen sind sie selber gekommen hat er ihnen angebote unterbreitet wie grenzenlos macht und so weil seht mal hier in diesen "Geheimen" Sith Orden ,er war ja Geheim bis ca 130 NSY, sind die verschiedensten Spezien (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.110.247 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:28, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST)) :Ich empfehle dir den Artikel Darth Krayt. 18:28, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Also ich hab mir den Artikel durchgelesen und da stand nur das Darth Wyyrlokk I ::sein Schüler war nwas mir den ganzen anderen Sith war stad da nicht und auf Wookipedia steht etwas von über 1000 mitliedern des Neuen Sith Orden wen nicht sogar 10000 (zitat von dem was da stand) also wo hat er die Schüler her (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.232.121.220 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:12, 28. Mai 2008(CEST)) :::Nun wie das nun mal ist. Auf Korriban wurde eine Akademie eingerichtet, da gibt Schüler, durch Schüler gibt Sith aber es werden auch einige Jedi gefallen sein. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:19, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Mit der Frage mein ich eigentlich wie er an die Schüler gekommen ist ist er und Wyrlook von Planet zu Planet gereist und hat machtsensitive Personen Entführt das es auf Korriban einen Akademi gab will ich nicht abschreiten aber irgendwie müssen sie ja die schüler Rekrutieren verstehst du ::::Vielleicht, man weis es (noch) nicht. Aber sie müssen es Unauffällig getan haben, den wenn du m Holonetz ausschreibsch-Sith Schüler gesucht, intresenten auf Korriban melden, dann hätten sie im Handumdrehen die Jedis am Hals. Ich denke sie hab die Schüler aus Gegenden eingesamelt wo sie nicht vermisste werden, Slums vieleicht auch von Sklavenmärkten, und botten ihnen eine Zukunft. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:00, 31. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ein Sith? Also wenn sind es die Einen Sith, aber Ein Sith sind nur 1 Sith... aber auch nur das ist eine Umschreibung für den Neuen Sith-Orden (was ja auch als Namen genannt wird). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:52, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Im Comic Vector, wo diese Bezeichnung zum ersten Mal auftaucht, heißt es Einen Sith nur in einem gewissen Kontext, der dies erfordert. Dieser ist nämlich „Im Tempel des einen Sith beendete Darth Reave gerade seinen Bericht...“. Hierbei könnte auch speziell Krayt gemeint sein. Ansonsten heißt es nur „Ein Sith“, so wie ganz zuletzt „Meine Vision... mein Traum... denn Ein Sith wird leben“. Wenn der Orden Einen Sith heißen sollte, dann müsste der „Satz“ ja so gehen: „Meine Vision... mein Traum... denn die Einen Sith werden leben.“ Gruß--Anakin Skywalker 16:05, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Eigentlich taucht der Begriff zum ersten mal in Inferno auf. Dennoch ist diese Übersetzung, wenn man drüber nachdenkt, ziemlich Käse, weshalb der Artikel wieder zurück verschoben werden sollte, oder man es wie bei Alpha-Staffel machen sollte. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:15, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Käse als Adjektiv ist eine rein subjektive Bewertung, sprich POV Bild:;-).gif Wir haben nicht zu entscheiden, wie der Orden heißen soll, oder wie er anders besser klingt. Bei dem Alpha-Schwadron war es offensichtlich ein Übersetzungfehler, da Squadron nicht mit Schwadron übersetzt werden kann, sondern Staffel die richtige Übersetzung ist. Aber hier liegt kein Übersetzungfehler vor. One Sith ist dt. Ein Sith. Ich habe den Comic zuerst auf englisch gelesen und gehofft, sie würde es mit Wahre Sith übersetzen. Nun, so ist es jetzt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:35, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Die Wahren Sith sind andere Sith. Aber wie soll man nun in Artikel von ihnen schreiben? Plural darf man nach deiner Logik ja nun nicht bilden, man darf also nicht von den Einen Sith reden. Irgendwie ist das Murks. Irgendwie soltle man vielleicht mal das engl. Original gegenchecken, ob bei der ersten von dir genannten Textstelle nicht auch schon von den One Sith gesprochen wird, weil das würde das ganze doch erheblich einfacher machen.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:01, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe gar keine eigene Logik, das ist die Logik des Comics oder der dafür zuständigen Autoren. Du kannst ja mal Michael Nagula fragen, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, das 1:1 aus dem englischen zu übersetzen oder du fragst mal bei John Ostrander nach, wie er auf so eine komische Bezeichnung kommt und ob wir eine linguistisch besser Version kreieren dürfen. :Im original heißt die Stelle: „Within the temple of the one Sith, Darth Reave completes his report ...“ :Die andere Stelle: „My vision... my dream... for one Sith will live.“ :Sehr aufschlussreich finde ich das auch nicht. Ich schaue später mal nach, ob ich noch andere Stelle finde, wo die Bezeichnung vorkommt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:13, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Nun keine der stellen hat ein capitalized O, ergo gehen beide Versionen, weshalb ich dann wieder die Einen Sith (wie es hier aber wirklich heißen müsste) vorschlage. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:16, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Bzw. das stimmt ja garnicht, weil in den Comics die Buchstaben alle groß sind. In beiden Fällen wird also nicht von one Sith sondern von One Sith gesrpochen (so z.B. wie hier). Einen ist hier also richtig und Ein war nur ein ausrutscher. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich kenne nur die alten Ehapa-Comics, in denen Wert auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung gelegt wurde. In Vector und in allen anderen Comics von Dark Horse und Panini werden die Sätze alle in großen Lettern geschrieben. Ich habe nur darauf verzichtet, weil ich es unnötig finde, hier auch alles groß zu schreiben. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:20, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Eben, da haben wirs. Lösung, siehe oben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:24, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Also da Ani jetzt beide Versionen des einen Satzes hervorbrachte, ist die Übersetzung von English zu Deutsch vollkommen korrekt und Ein Sith richtig. Das klingt zwar blöd, ist aber das korrekte Lemma. Jedoch kann man, durch die anderen Beispiele gezeigt, auch von „(die) Einen Sith“ sprechen.Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:23, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Nope, s.o. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:25, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nebenfrage: Werden Diskussionsbeiträge nun nicht mehr fortlaufend untereinander fortgeführt, sondern auch zwischengeschoben?--Anakin Skywalker 17:28, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Naja, nach all den BK's... an anderer Stelle machen die keinen sinn. In der wikipedia werden so auch Nebengespräche in einer disku geführt, aber egal. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:30, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::In dem von dir verlinkten Artikel von Wizards of the Coast kommt weder one Sith noch One Sith vor. Wie du daraus schließt, dass Ein Sith ein Übersetzungsfehler und Einen Sith die richtige Übersetzung sei, ist mir nicht ganz klar. Bitte dies genauer zu erklären. Danke. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:34, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Da kommt aber die Rule of One (großgeschriebenes O) vor. In den anderen Quellen (Inferno) wird es auch Großgeschrieben, und darum gehts, dass man hier halt nicht von one sondern von One spricht, was übersetzt der Unterscheid zwischen Ein und Einen währe. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:40, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Dann ist aber immer noch, dass es im Comic anders übersetzt wurde und man nicht genau sagen kann, ob es ein Fehler ist. Einen Sith hört sich genauso komisch an, weswegen ich sagen würde, dass man es so lässt, wie es im Comic steht, was bislang die einzige deutsche Übersetzung ist. Mal sehen, wie es im Buch Inferno übersetzt wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass es von einem kleinen oder einem großen Buchstaben O abhängig ist, wie er Orden nun zu heißen hat.--Anakin Skywalker 18:34, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Naja, The Order of the One Sith, bzw. der Orden der Einen Sith, dafür währe es geeignet (und klingt halt besser als der Orden der Ein Sith). Anderes Beispiel währe Matrix. Neo ist the One, halt der Eine. Nicht der Eins, der Ein, der 1 sondern der Eine. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:03, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Also ein Eigenname hat im Englischen zur Bedeutung, dass es groß geschrieben wird. Da liegt allerdings keinerlei Beweis drin, dass es Ein oder Eine(n) heisst?! Der Rest steht schon weiter oben, denn ist ist und bleibt „Ein“ korrekt. Die Beispiele zeigen immer noch eindeutig, in welchen Fällen man von „Ein“ und „Einen“ spricht. Zudem wird der Artikel 'the' ja (im Englischen und damit im Deutschen) bewusst weggelassen. Nach BK: Deine Beispiele lassen sich ja wohl komplett nicht auf diesen Fall beziehen. Grammatikalisch wäre auch „The Order of the One Sith“ falsch, denn da kommt kein 'the' hin - außerdem hiese es „One Sith Order“ (Ein Sith-Orden) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:15, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Da ich aber nicht "Ein Sith-Orden" schreiben woltle, sondern "Orden der Einen Sith". Du verdrehst hierbei vollkommen den Sinn. Zumal es hier auch um Krayts Vision eines geeinten Sith-Ordens geht. Hierbei steht aber nicht Ein''er im Mitelpunkt, sondern der Orden. Es soll nicht mehr tausend einzelne Siths mit ihren Schülern geben, sondern ein Orden, nämlich den ''Einen. Dein Beispiel passt somit nicht und basiert auf der (mMn immer noch falschen) Übersetzung aus dem Comic: „One Sith Order“ (Ein Sith-Orden)... das was du da machst ist eher one Sith Order – 1 Sith Orden. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:34, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Neuer Sith Orden in WdM In einem der WdM bücher kommt der Sith orden drin vor. unteranderem gibt der orden alema rar das holocron von darth vectivus um jacen zu helfen und es wird gesagt das lumiya und vergere früher zu diesem orden gehörten aber mit dem plan des wie er dort genannt wurde 'meisters' nicht einverstanden waren und ihren plan mit jacen fassten und auch durchführten. aber das war Inferno und ich weiß nicht ob das schon auf deutsch raus ist.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 15:27, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET)